


One Mystery Solved

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Ryou managed to find one of the scavengers who raided the ruins of the cloning facility no new clones but enough equipment and data to solve one mystery.





	One Mystery Solved

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

One Mystery Solved 

“I can’t believe you found one of the scavengers who raided the cloning facility so fast,” Vrek said as he sat sifting through the data he’d recovered along with a great deal of stolen cloning tech. “You do know you got the heart of the facility sitting in this warehouse, don’t you?” Vrek said turning to point to the piles of material, “I’ve already found the genetic samples from all of the paladins among the stuff that Scavenger had.”

“That’s good it means the Galra can’t create any more clones of us even if they create another facility.” He said and then saw Vrek frown. “Yes I know they could have additional samples some where else I just wish the Scavenger could have told me if there were any more clones or not.” He didn’t think she’d lied since she’d been terrified of him. “But she claimed she hadn’t explored the areas where they would have been kept just went for the big money items the computers and genetic splicing equipment.”

“I can’t say I blame her based on these items she would have made a large enough fortune to retire on if you hadn’t found her.” Vrek said looking over at him. “I still don’t know why you agreed to let her go trafficking in this kind of tech without a license is illegal in many systems.”

“It got me the names of the other four scavengers who where in the party that raided the base with her.” He shrugged then, “Tracking them down should help answer the question of if there are any more clones out there or not.” He knew tracking down the four she mentioned would probably be harder but it was a start he already had a lead on one one them. “Besides I don’t want to advertise to the Galra or anyone else that there may be clones out there.” He got the impression Vrek was ignoring him because he didn’t answer.

“Well that’s one mystery solved,” Vrek said looking at the screen with a smile. “it seems that we now know how Haggar got your memories and none of my theories applied.” He waited for Vrek to explain because experience has taught him that the Galra medic would eventually. “She discovered a way to use the similarity in quintessence signatures between the clone and the original to imprint a clone with the originals memories.” He seemed thoughtful, “really brilliant only one draw back it is linked to physical development so it has to start when the clone is a fetus and ends when the clone stops aging which explains why the annoying younger copy of you was missing so many memories.”

“It would also explain why Haggar didn’t just use a copy of Shiro’s memories to attack the blade since he knew where your headquarters were.” He saw Vrek nod and continue staring at the screen. “I can’t help but be worried that Haggar could clone anyone she gets a sample of and ensure the clone had their memories.”

“Nearly anyone it doesn't work on Druids or anyone else with corrupted quintessence apparently,” Vrek said staring at the data. “She tried to copy Zarkon but the result was total failure and she theorizes it wouldn't work for her or their son Lotor either.” So Allura was right about Haggar’s real identity he’d have to make sure she was told. “Still this is really revolutionary and when it gets out it’ll change the nature of cloning research.” Vrek looked over at him, “Of course I won’t be the one to release it at least not until after the war is over we don’t need this becoming another weapon in the Galra’s arsenal.”

“Maybe you should just delete it then,” he suggested and saw Vrek frown. “You aren’t planning to use it are you?” He wasn’t sure why he asked but the moment he did he saw Vrek look away. “You are planning to use it aren’t you?”

“No of course not,” Vrek said shaking his head. “But I refuse to destroy information because this might not be the only copy of that data out there and if someone else starts using it I’ll need this data to recognize it.” He wasn’t sure he believed Vrek completely but he didn’t have an argument against that. “I’ll transport the material and data to a Blade medical facility unless you’d prefer to send it to Olkarian?”

“I guess the blade medical facility would be best,” he said feeling a bit of reluctance. He wasn’t sure why he was suddenly wary but he just had the feeling that he might be making a mistake doing this. “Will you need help transporting it?”

“No but thank you for offering,” Vrek said casually. “Where will you be going after this, do you have any leads on the names the Scavenger you let go gave you?” He wondered if Vrek was upset about that and that was what he was picking up on.

“According to some rebel underworld sources one of the scavengers likes to short cut through the quantum abyss so I thought I’d see if I could find any information on the route he takes.” He knew that would be quiet a challenge since the underworld figures who used that region of space tended to guard their safe paths quiet fiercely.

“That will make communication difficult you might be out of touch with all of us for a while,” Vrek said with a frown. “You should definitely alert the Paladins that you’ll be in that region so they don’t panic if they try to reach you and can’t.” He nodded having already intended to do that as well as filling in the Paladins on what he’d found including Vrek’s findings. “Good luck tracking the scavenger down.” Vrek said and he nodded.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
